Unnamed Islands
There are a multitude of Unnamed Islands or locations mentioned in various media across the ''How to Train Your Dragon'' Franchise. Two Islands in Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon In the Movie Short, Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon, Gobber tells the history of his interactions with the then-mythical Boneknapper Dragon. His story grows more and more less credible. At one point in his young adulthood, he relates he is stranded on a very small desert island, equipped only with a broom hand attachment. He needed to get to the neighboring larger island (but still not very big), but a large number of Hammerhead Sharks gather around him. He fights his way across the water, and is further attacked by his Boneknapper. A Hammerhead Whale supposedly saves him at the last moment. These two small sandy islands appear in Gobber's account to be tropical islands. Both have palm trees, which are native to tropical regions. Also the Hammerhead Shark is typically found in temperate and tropical waters. In theory this would not be feasible in the cold North Atlantic. It is possible that Gobber has traveled elsewhere in the world during his younger years. LegendOfTheBoneknapper-YoungAdultGobber2.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-Hammerheads2.PNG|The larger island, relatively speaking. LegendOfTheBoneknapper-LessSmallIsland.PNG Unknown Volcanic Land in Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon In the Movie Short, Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon, Gobber tells the history of his interactions with the then-mythical Boneknapper Dragon. His story grows more and more less credible. As an adult of perhaps late 20's or 30's, Gobber is being chased by his Boneknapper. He is only equipped with an egg-beater as an attachment for his missing hand. He flees through very dense forests of bamboo, stops to look at a patch of azaleas, then continues to the apex of an active volcano. He is saved by a Hammerhead Yak emerging from the lava of the volcano. This land or island has a large, cone shaped active volcano, surrounds by lush vegetation of trees and bamboo. There are also azaleas. Neither bamboo or azaleas are native to Scandinavia. In theory this would not be feasible in the cold North Atlantic. It is possible that Gobber has traveled elsewhere in the world during his younger years, as this location has an Eastern Asia 'feel'. LegendOfTheBoneknapper-AdultGobber2.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-AdultGobber3.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-GobberWithAzaleas.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-UnknownVolcano2.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-UnknownVolcano3.PNG Location One In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man" In the Dragons: Riders of Berk TV series, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders discover a treasure map created by Hamish II. The first clue takes them to a Sea Stack or rock formation off the coast of Berk. Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man8.jpg Location Two In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man" In the Dragons: Riders of Berk TV series, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders discover a treasure map created by Hamish II. The second clue is interpreted as a glacier on Berk not too far from the "Crook of the Master's Knee". There is a cavern within the ice, which contains an iron object that looks like part of a key. Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 07.15 -2012.12.13 01.26.24-.png Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man - Object in the Ice.jpg Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 09.27 -2012.12.13 01.32.30-.png Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 08.54 -2012.12.13 01.29.00-.png Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 08.21 -2012.12.13 01.28.10-.png Location Three In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man" In the Dragons: Riders of Berk TV series, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders discover a treasure map created by Hamish II. The fourth clue takes them to a Sea Stack or rock formation off the coast of Berk that looks like a serpent with its mouth open, rearing out of the sea. From this "mouth", Hiccup retrieves the second portion of a key. Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man21.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man22.jpg Location Four In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man" In the Dragons: Riders of Berk TV series, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders discover a treasure map created by Hamish II. The fifth clue takes them into the forests of Berk to a cryptic wall. They are able to puzzle out how to open the wall, revealing a large cavern filled with Fireworms. There are also pedestals with mystery objects on it, a pit, and finally a treasure room. However, the room is rigged and only someone who chooses a quill over an axe and the other "treasure" - the real portrait of Hamish II and his father Hamish I - will make it out alive. Hiccup chooses wisely and the gold is buried. Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man24.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man25.jpg Astrid and Hiccup having grabbed a couple of things of the wall.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man27.jpg DRoB Ep8 - The reflected light reveals the third piece.jpg Astrid, Stoick, and Fishlegs digging.jpg In "Breakneck Bog" In the Dragons: Riders of Berk TV series, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut marooned Johann on a small, unnamed island in the episode "Breakneck Bog". Vlcsnap-2013-03-21-00h25m45s80.png In "Tunnel Vision" In the Dragons: Defenders of Berk episode "Tunnel Vision", the Dragon Riders must deal with a Screaming Death threatening Berk. At the end of the episode, the Screaming Death retreats to an unnamed island to heal. This island is very rocky with no vegetation and appears to be shrouded in darkness. ScreamingDeathHome.jpg In "A View to a Skrill" & "A Time to Skrill" In the Dragons: Defenders of Berk TV series episodes "A View to a Skrill, Part 1" and "Part 2", the Dragon Riders discover a Skrill frozen in the ice of an iceberg. The iceberg is located near Outcast Island. This powerful dragon is released from the ice and wreaks havoc on Berk. In "Part 2", the Dragon Riders succeed in sealing the Skrill back in its icy prison. In Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2, the episode "A Time to Skrill" features the same Skrill that is once again freed from the iceberg. SkrillGlacier.jpg SkrillGlacier3.jpg SkrillGlacier4.jpg SkrillGlacier5.jpg SkrillGlacier6.jpg SkrillGlacier7.jpg SkrillGlacier8.jpg SkrillGlacier9.jpg SkrillGlacier10.jpg SkrillGlacier11.jpg SkrillGlacier12.jpg SkrillGlacier13.jpg SkrillGlacierRTTE1.jpg SkrillGlacierRTTE2.jpg SkrillGlacierRTTE3.jpg Island One in "When Darkness Falls" This un-inhabited island was the first stop for the Dragon Riders in the search for a new outpost in the Netflix series Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1. It is a lush island with grass and trees, rocks, and abundant wild boars. Boars are aggressive and pose a threat to both humans and dragons, so the Dragon Riders decide not to settle on this island. Fishlegs forgets to mark this island off their map, so the Riders end up on the island for a second time, being chased away again by boars. Incidently, this island becomes a source to populate Ruffnut and Tuffnut's boar pit on Dragon's Edge. WhenDarknessFalls-IslandWithWildBoars5.PNG WhenDarknessFalls-IslandWithWildBoars3.PNG WhenDarknessFalls-IslandWithWildBoars2.JPG WhenDarknessFalls-IslandWithWildBoars1.JPG Island Two in "When Darkness Falls" This island was the second stop for the Dragon Riders in the search for a new outpost in the Netflix series Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1. It is small and mostly composed of just rocks and sand. Hiccup is able to see from the air that there are Whispering Death tunnels, and therefore unsuitable as a place to start a new outpost. WhenDarknessFalls-IslandWithWDeaths2.JPG Island Three in "When Darkness Falls" As the Dragon Riders search for a place to start an outpost in the Netflix series Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1, they come across an island with grass, trees, and lovely blue flowers. After a second glance, the riders realize the flowers are the deadly Blue Oleander. They quickly take off in search of yet another island. WhenDarknessFalls-IslandWithOleander1.JPG WhenDarknessFalls-IslandWithOleander3.PNG In "Gone Gustav Gone" In the episode "Gone Gustav Gone" of the Netflix show Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1, Gustav Larson appears at Dragon's Edge and says he is ready to join the Dragon Riders. In order to prove his worth, he steals the Dragon Eye and attempts to find "treasure" on an island the Dragon Eye details. However this island had already been searched by the Dragon Riders and was deemed very dangerous. This island is very rocky and unstable. The least bit of disturbance can cause cave-ins and rock slides, and is riddled with unsafe tunnels. GoneGustavGone-IslandGustavGoesTo4.JPG GoneGustavGone-IslandGustavGoesTo2.PNG GoneGustavGone-IslandGustavGoesTo1.PNG In "Reign of Fireworms" At Dragon's Edge, Fireworm scouts start showing up little by little, causing fires across the island. Fishlegs indicates that there are Fireworms migrating, and these are just scouts to make sure the way is clear. The Dragon Riders try to prepare for the migration, but the fire and destruction is too much to overcome. The Dragon's Edge Night Terrors however, save the day by making a giant Fireworm Queen formation, which the smaller scout fireworms follow, tricked into thinking it is the actual Fireworm Queen. Hiccup directs the Night Terrors to lead the Fireworms to a nearby uninhabited island, thereby saving Dragon's Edge from further destruction. The island the Fireworms end up on is not too far from Dragon's Edge, and is mostly rock. There is no vegetation for the Fireworms to burn up. ReignOfFireworms-UnNamed Island4.JPG ReignOfFireworms-UnNamed Island3.JPG ReignOfFireworms-UnNamed Island1.PNG In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1" The Dragon Riders must track down a rogue Rider who is attacking ships. They are identify the species of dragon the Rider is on - the Razorwhip. Based on the information from the Dragon Eye, they find out Razorwhips love sea slugs. Armed with this knowledge, the Dragon Riders search at least five islands (none seen or named in the show) known to have sea slugs. At the sixth island, they find a small camp and track the mysterious rider. The island appears rather small from afar, but as hijinks ensue in in this episode, it seems quite large. There are mountainous areas, cliffs, caves, forests, and rivers. There is much vegetation - bushes, grass, and a mix of evergreen and deciduous trees. HaveDragonWillTravelPt1-WindshearsIsland9.PNG HaveDragonWillTravelPt1-WindshearsIsland8.PNG HaveDragonWillTravelPt1-WindshearsIsland7.PNG HaveDragonWillTravelPt1-WindshearsIsland6.PNG HaveDragonWillTravelPt1-WindshearsIsland3.JPG HeatherIsland.jpg HeatherIsland2.jpg HeatherIsland4.jpg HeatherIsland5.jpg HeatherIsland7.jpg HeatherIsland9.jpg HeatherIsland11.jpg HeatherIsland12.jpg HeatherIsland13.jpg HeatherIsland14.jpg HeatherIsland15.jpg HeatherIsland16.jpg HeatherIsland17.jpg HeatherIsland18.jpg HeatherIsland19.jpg Island One In "Night of the Hunters, Part 1" While the other Dragon Riders and their Dragons are just waking up in the morning, Astrid and Stormfly are already awake taking a morning fly at a lush island. She spots Vikings capturing and caging Dragons. She realizes these are the Dragon Hunters. Ryker Grimborn smells Stormfly, and eventually captures her, leaving Astrid to drown at sea. The island appears to be rather large and covered with deciduous forests, brooks, and a population of Dragons. NightOfTheHuntersPt1-StormflyKidnappedIsle1.PNG NightOfTheHuntersPt1-StormflyKidnappedIsle2.PNG NightOfTheHuntersPt1-StormflyKidnappedIsle3.PNG NightOfTheHuntersPt1-StormflyKidnappedIsle4.PNG NightOfTheHuntersPt1-StormflyKidnappedIsle5.PNG NightOfTheHuntersPt1-StormflyKidnappedIsle6.PNG NightOfTheHuntersPt1-StormflyKidnappedIsle8.PNG NightOfTheHuntersPt1-StormflyKidnappedIsle9.PNG NightOfTheHuntersPt1-StormflyKidnappedIsle10.PNG Island Two In "Night of the Hunters, Part 1" Following the disappearance of Astrid and Stormfly, the worried Dragon Riders set out over a stormy sea to find her. Snotlout flies North and sees a light in a cave on a small island. Expecting to find Astrid in this rocky place, he instead finds a Typhoomerang taking refuge from the storm. NightOfTheHuntersPt1-LookingForAstridIsle2.PNG NightOfTheHuntersPt1-LookingForAstridIsle3.PNG NightOfTheHuntersPt1-LookingForAstridIsle4.PNG In "Edge of Disaster, Part 1" and "Part 2" In the Netflix Series, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2, the Dragon Hunters lure Hiccup, Snotlout, and Fishlegs away from Dragon's Edge by abandoning Trader Johann near an island filled with Dragons. However, these are not ordinary Dragons, they are a diverse pack that have all been abused by the Dragon Hunters, and tend to behave aggressively toward humans. The island is large and vegetated with trees and bushes. It is also rocky, with many ledges, boulders, and cliffs for Dragons to lounge on. In the game, Dragons: Rise of Berk, there is a Journey location called Forest Island that bares similarity to this unnamed island. There are a group of Monstrous Nightmares called Firescrapes that live here. These Dragons were also abused by the Dragon Hunters and distrust humans. EdgeOfDisaster-ScarredDragonIsland2.PNG EdgeOfDisaster-ScarredDragonIsland3.PNG EdgeOfDisaster-ScarredDragonIsland4.PNG EdgeOfDisaster-ScarredDragonIsland6.PNG EdgeOfDisaster-ScarredDragonIsland7.PNG EdgeOfDisaster-ScarredDragonIsland8.PNG In "Maces and Talons, Part 1" Heather, who is infiltrating the Dragon Hunters, finally gets to meet Viggo Grimborn, in the Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 episode, "Maces and Talons, Part 1". He seems to trust Heather, and requests her assistance in capturing a Flightmare. Instead of setting up an ambush with the Dragon Riders for Viggo, Viggo has used Heather to set a trap for them. The island the Flightmare is found of is vegetated with grasses, moss, and evergreen trees. It is surrounded by variously sized Sea Stacks. More importantly, however, its streams contain the Flightmare's food - Glowing Algae. It is very possible this island is actually Algae Island that appears on Hiccup's Interactive Race to the Edge Map on the official website. However, there is no concrete data naming this island as such. MacesAndTalonsPt1-FlightmaresIsland1.PNG MacesAndTalonsPt1-FlightmaresIsland3.PNG MacesAndTalonsPt1-FlightmaresIsland4.PNG MacesAndTalonsPt1-FlightmaresIsland5.PNG MacesAndTalonsPt1-FlightmaresIsland6.PNG MacesAndTalonsPt1-FlightmaresIsland7.PNG MacesAndTalonsPt1-FlightmaresIsland8.PNG MacesAndTalonsPt1-FlightmaresIsland9.PNG MacesAndTalonsPt1-FlightmaresIsland10.PNG MacesAndTalonsPt1-FlightmaresIsland11.PNG In "Enemy of My Enemy" This verdant island is brimming with conifer forests, rocky terrain, caves, and other vegetation like bushes and the herbal ingredients to counteract Dragon Root toxicity. But it is also the site of a trap the Dragon Hunters set to capture Hiccup and Toothless. What the Dragon Hunters didn't count on, however, is the presence of Dagur the Deranged living on the island and helping Hiccup escape. EOMNIsland.jpg EOMNIsland2.jpg EOMNIsland3.jpg EOMNIsland4.jpg EOMNIsland5.jpg EOMNIsland6.jpg EOMNIsland7.jpg EOMNIsland8.jpg EOMNIsland9.jpg EOMNIsland10.jpg EOMNIsland11.jpg EOMNIsland12.jpg EOMNIsland13.jpg EOMNIsland14.jpg EOMNIsland15.jpg EnemyOfMyEnemy-PurpleOleander2.PNG EnemyOfMyEnemy-PurpleOleander1.PNG EnemyOfMyEnemy-UnnamedIsland.PNG In "A Grim Retreat" There is conflicting evidence as to whether this island is the Island of Friga, or a separate, unnamed island. According to the official source of Hiccup's Race to The Edge map created by DreamWorks, "this island’s Grimora leeches ironically replace a dragon’s wisdom with rage." It is shown to be located far south of Berk. However, in the episode itself, Hiccup is seen drawing on a map (somewhere to the south of Berk), and Astrid specifically points to an island on that map to the north of Berk. The island is situated just north of Dark Deep and right in between Dragon's Edge and Wreck Reef. This island is completely absent on the official map. Additionally, Astrid describes the island in that episode as "deserted", while the Island of Friga is shown to be a place where Vikings gather for Weddings in "Snotlout Gets the Axe". Whichever the case, this island is home to the Grimora, a parasite of dragons. The island has lush vegetation, sandy beaches, and a picturesque freshwater pool with a waterfall. It also has some caves. Geologically, this island has a lot of sandstone, which the Dragon Riders were going to mine for the production of Gronckle Iron. AGrimRetreat-Map.JPG AGrimRetreat-GrimoraIsland.PNG AGrimRetreat-GrimoraIsland1.JPG AGrimRetreat-GrimoraIsland2.JPG AGrimRetreat-GrimoraIsland3.JPG AGrimRetreat-GrimoraIsland4.JPG AGrimRetreat-GrimoraIsland5.JPG AGrimRetreat-GrimoraIsland6.PNG AGrimRetreat-GrimoraIsland4.PNG AGrimRetreat-GrimoraIsland5.PNG AGrimRetreat-GrimoraIsland9.PNG AGrimRetreat-GrimoraIsland10.PNG AGrimRetreat-GrimoraIsland11.PNG AGrimRetreat-GrimoraIsland12.PNG AGrimRetreat-GrimoraIsland13.PNG Island One in "Stryke Out" In the Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 episode "Stryke Out", Hiccup and Snotlout fly to a base of the Dragon Hunters to free the dragons caged there. However, Snotlout accidentally releases a sedating gas and Hiccup and Toothless are captured. Snotlout escapes to get help from the other Dragon Riders, but when they return, the island is deserted of Viking and Dragon. StrykeOut-HiccupCapturedIsland2.PNG StrykeOut-HiccupCapturedIsland3.PNG StrykeOut-HiccupCapturedIsland4.PNG StrykeOut-HiccupCapturedIsland5.PNG StrykeOut-HiccupCapturedIsland6.PNG Location Two in "Stryke Out" In order to ascertain the location of Hiccup and Toothless, Heather takes the Dragon Riders to an island she indicates is a Major Port for the Dragon Hunters. There are well-established look out towers and ample area to dock ships and beaches. The trees are a mix of evergreen and deciduous. StrykeOut-MajorHunterPort2.PNG StrykeOut-MajorHunterPort3.PNG StrykeOut-MajorHunterPort4.PNG StrykeOut-MajorHunterPort5.PNG Location Three in "Stryke Out" In the episode "Stryke Out" in the Netflix series Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3, Hiccup and Toothless are captured by Dragon Hunters and taken to this island. There is an arena used for the spectacle of Dragon fighting for sport. Toothless is to bring in more of a crowd and fight a Razorwhip and a Triple Stryke. The island is guarded well, and has a well-used dock. The island itself appears to be composed of tilted strata of rocks. Vegetation consists of grasses and conifer trees, as well as what appears to be birch trees with fall foliage. The Hotburple, Grump, takes up residence here, to eat up the "dragon-proof" scrap metal around the Hunter camp. StrykeOut-DragonFightIsland2.PNG StrykeOut-DragonFightIsland3.PNG StrykeOut-DragonFightIsland4.PNG StrykeOut-DragonFightIsland5.PNG In "Tone Death" This unnamed island is transiently occupied by Dragon Hunters. The Dragon Riders have been trying to pin down a rather elusive Dragon Hunter, and finally catches up with him on this island. He gets away, but not before the Dragon Riders save a non-descript Dragon egg from their clutches. The island has at least one sandy beach suitable for anchoring a ship near. It is covered with deciduous trees, grass, and of course, rocks. ToneDeath-RiderRaidedIsland1.PNG ToneDeath-RiderRaidedIsland2.PNG ToneDeath-RiderRaidedIsland3.PNG ToneDeath-RiderRaidedIsland4.PNG ToneDeath-RiderRaidedIsland5.PNG ToneDeath-RiderRaidedIsland6.PNG In "Between a Rock and a Hard Place" In the episode "Between a Rock and a Hard Place" in the Netflix series Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3, the Dragon Riders discover Dragon Hunter ships carrying marble blocks. They trace it back to an unnamed island with a marble quarry operated by the Dragon Hunters. They are mining marble to create an dome for Viggo Grimborn inpenetrable by Dragon attack. The Hunters are utilizing slave labor from Catastrophic Quakens. The combined action of the Dragon Hunters and the Quakens have destabilized the island, and ultimately the island collapses. This island was well forested with fir trees, but sparsely covered with grass. BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-MarbleQuarry2.PNG BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-MarbleQuarry3.PNG BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-MarbleQuarry4.PNG BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-MarbleQuarry5.PNG BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-MarbleQuarry6.PNG BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-MarbleQuarry7.PNG BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-MarbleQuarry8.PNG BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-MarbleQuarry9.PNG BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-MarbleQuarry10.PNG BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-MarbleQuarry11.PNG In "Family on the Edge" The Dragon Riders plan and execute an attack on a Dragon Hunter Shipyard. The Shipyard seems to be a collection of large Sea Stacks and is shrouded with mists. FamilyOnTheEdge-HunterShipyard1.PNG FamilyOnTheEdge-HunterShipyard2.PNG FamilyOnTheEdge-HunterShipyard4.PNG FamilyOnTheEdge-HunterShipyard5.PNG FamilyOnTheEdge-HunterShipyard6.PNG FamilyOnTheEdge-HunterShipyard7.PNG In "Last Auction Heroes" The Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 episode "Last Auction Heroes" begins with Trader Johann sitting in a shady Tavern amongst what appears to be Outcasts and Dragon Hunters. He is listening for information, and hears about a secret Dragon Auction hosted by Viggo Grimborn. Johann steals an invite to the event and flies away with Hiccup and Toothless. The Tavern is very stark with wooden tables and appears to be a cave carved into rocky, dark terrain. Because the glimpse of the island it is on and the presence of some background characters that appear to be Outcasts, it is possible the Tavern is located on Outcast Island. LastAuctionHeros-Tavern1.PNG LastAuctionHeros-Tavern2.PNG LastAuctionHeros-Tavern3.PNG LastAuctionHeros-Tavern4.PNG LastAuctionHeros-Tavern5.PNG In "Midnight Scrum" "Midnight Scrum", an episode in Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4, starts with Hiccup running from a number of other Vikings of unknown origins. Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly save him from being caught. They find out that Viggo Grimborn has placed a sizeable bounty on Hiccup's head. This island appears rather large with mixed forests of deciduous trees with spear-shaped leaves and conifers. There are ample grassy slopes. Toothless is seen carrying a bucket of harvested ripe red apples. MidnightScrum-BountyHunterIsle2.PNG MidnightScrum-BountyHunterIsle3.PNG MidnightScrum-BountyHunterIsle4.PNG MidnightScrum-BountyHunterIsle5.PNG MidnightScrum-BountyHunterIsle6.PNG MidnightScrum-BountyHunterIsle7.PNG In "Not Lout" In the Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 episode, "Not Lout", Hiccup discovers the source of the Dragons Hunter's abundant supply of Dragon Root arrows. They have a farming operation on this unnamed island. However, what Hiccup takes to be a plot of hidden Dragon Root plants under a camouflaged canopy, actually turns out to be large arrow-shooting weapons. Snotlout, having stayed behind on this mission, realizes that the canopies may be a trap, because Dragon Root plants require sun to grow, not shade. The island is large with two snow-topped mountains and sparse wooded areas, some of which might be Dragon Root trees. The Dragon Hunters have established several buildings for farming and processing Dragon Root here, as well. The island also has at least one beach and docking area for ships. NotLout-DragonRootIsland1.PNG NotLout-DragonRootIsland2.PNG NotLout-DragonRootIsland3.PNG NotLout-DragonRootIsland4.PNG NotLout-DragonRootIsland5.PNG NotLout-DragonRootIsland7.PNG NotLout-DragonRootIsland8.PNG NotLout-DragonRootIsland9.PNG NotLout-DragonRootIsland10.PNG NotLout-DragonRootIsland11.PNG NotLout-DragonRootIsland12.PNG In "Saving Shattermaster" The Dragon Hunters sell the Iron Masons a large number of Gronckles, presumably so they can make Gronckle Iron. Dagur the Deranged, Hiccup, and Heather follow a ship to the island of Iron Masons to find the Gronckles and therefore Dagur's dragon, Shattermaster. This island is crescent-shaped with a large harbor in the curve. There is a large smelting and forge facility on the island and little else. It does have grass and tall trees. SavingShattermaster-IronMasonIsland5.JPG SavingShattermaster-IronMasonIsland4.JPG SavingShattermaster-IronMasonIsland3.JPG SavingShattermaster-IronMasonIsland1.JPG In "The Longest Day" During the Midnight Sun in the Barbaric Archipelago, a very tired Hiccup and Toothless hear a distressed dragon calling from an unnamed island. However, the distressed dragon, a Small Shadow, was just a ruse to lure humans and dragons to the island for dinner. Hiccup also discovers an abandoned Dragon Hunter camp in a cave in the island. The island has caves and canyons, and one central mountain that appears as if its peak has been sheared off. There are deciduous forests, bushes, and grass. There are also sandy beaches suitable for anchoring a ship. TheLongestDay-ShadowWingIsland1.PNG TheLongestDay-ShadowWingIsland2.PNG TheLongestDay-ShadowWingIsland4.PNG TheLongestDay-ShadowWingIsland5.PNG TheLongestDay-ShadowWingIsland6.PNG TheLongestDay-ShadowWingIsland7.PNG TheLongestDay-ShadowWingIsland8.PNG TheLongestDay-ShadowWingIsland9.PNG TheLongestDay-ShadowWingIsland10.PNG TheLongestDay-ShadowWingIsland11.PNG TheLongestDay-ShadowWingIsland12.PNG TheLongestDay-ShadowWingIsland13.PNG TheLongestDay-ShadowWingIsland14.PNG TheLongestDay-ShadowWingIsland15.PNG In "Gold Rush" In "Gold Rush", an episode in Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4, Dagur the Deranged shows up at Dragon's Edge with intel about where Viggo Grimborn hides his gold. Some of this is the gold that was stolen from Berk. The Dragon Riders go to the unnamed island and search everywhere for the gold but are unsuccessful. Eventually, after an encounter with the Dragon Hunters, Hiccup deduces that some old Viking ruins on the island are actually the gold in disguise. The island is rather verdant with deciduous trees that have light-colored bark, grassy meadows, and bushes that have large, daisy-like white flowers. GoldRush-ViggosGoldIsland2.PNG GoldRush-ViggosGoldIsland3.PNG GoldRush-ViggosGoldIsland4.PNG GoldRush-ViggosGoldIsland5.PNG GoldRush-ViggosGoldIsland6.PNG GoldRush-ViggosGoldIsland7.PNG GoldRush-ViggosGoldIsland8.PNG GoldRush-ViggosGoldIsland9.PNG GoldRush-ViggosGoldIsland10.PNG GoldRush-ViggosGoldIsland11.PNG GoldRush-ViggosGoldIsland12.PNG In "Twintuition" In the Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 episode "Twintuition", Ruffnut and Tuffnut venture to the Northern Markets to fix Tuffnut's mace, Macey. The twins end up on a Dragon Hunter ship that takes them to the secret base of Project Shellfire. The island appears to be rocky and fairly barren with the exception of some leafy trees. It has an artificially constructed pit next to a bay, that can be flooded with water once Project Shellfire's ship is finished construction. Twintuition-ProjectShellfireIsle1.PNG Twintuition-ProjectShellfireIsle2.PNG Twintuition-ProjectShellfireIsle3.PNG Twintuition-ProjectShellfireIsle4.PNG Twintuition-ProjectShellfireIsle5.PNG Twintuition-ProjectShellfireIsle6.PNG Twintuition-ProjectShellfireIsle7.PNG Twintuition-ProjectShellfireIsle8.PNG Location One in "Living on the Edge" In this episode, Krogan captures a Death Song from Melody Island and uses him to capture even more dragons. Krogan and his forces stop at an unnamed island and capture many dragons such as the Deadly Nadder. They also capture a Singetail, which he is very pleased about. This island has deciduous-appearing trees, rocky ground, a beach area, and also tall coconut trees. LivingOnTheEdge-KrogansDSIsland5.PNG LivingOnTheEdge-KrogansDSIsland4.PNG LivingOnTheEdge-KrogansDSIsland2.PNG LivingOnTheEdge-KrogansDSIsland1.PNG Location Two in "Living on the Edge" In this episode, Krogan returns to this location with a captured Singetail. He appears to have his own dragon arena of sorts. The brief glimpse of the terrain is dark and barren, similar to how Outcast Island appears. The doesn't seem to be any vegetation. In Dragon Down (Comic) In this comic, Hookfang is sent to a cave while he is shedding his flammable scales. Feeling dejected, he flies away to a volcanic island that is not named in the story. The island has a central, active volcano with hot caverns inside. The combination of stressed Stoker dragon and active volcano means the volcano could erupt. DragonDown-UnNamedIsland1.JPG|Hookfang hiding in a cave DragonDown-UnNamedIsland2.JPG|Inside the volcano DragonDown-UnNamedIsland3.JPG In Queen of the Hill (Mini-Comic) In this short story found in the comic The Legend of Ragnarok, Astrid and Stormfly are stranded on an island that isn't named. The island is forested with some beaches and rocky pools. There is a large pit on the island which is easy to fall into. It is also filled with Smothering Smokebreaths. QueenOfTheHill-UnnamedIsland1.JPG QueenOfTheHill-UnnamedIsland2.JPG QueenOfTheHill-UnnamedIsland3.JPG QueenOfTheHill-UnnamedIsland4.JPG In The Eel Plague (Mini-Comic) In this short story found in the Ultimate Dragon Trainer 's Guide magazine, the Dragon Riders search for a Typhoomerang on an unknown island. The island is covered in grass, some of it very tall, and seems to have no tree cover. There appear to be several cliff areas on this island. Typhoomerangs are known to be native to this island. TheEelPlague-Fishlegs2.JPG|Encountering a Typhoomerang on the island. TheEelPlague-Fishlegs3.JPG ''Dragons: Rise of Berk In the Game, Dragons: Rise of Berk, there is a location that is searchable with Toothless (Franchise) that has no name. Stable Quest "Lurking at the Island" in School of Dragons In the game, School of Dragons, there are activities called "Stable Quests" that the player can send their dragons on. These quests are meant for the dragons the player has housed in their stables, i.e. not currently active. One Quest, titled "Lurking at the Island", involves an old, shrouded, unnamed island which might have something dangerous there. The fog there is described as "burning". Titan Monstrous Nightmares or sonic dragons (for example, the Thunderdrum) are recommended to send on this Quest to maximize success. The Quest has maximum difficulty and takes a total of 16 hours (from School of Dragons, where the player's Stables are located. SOD-UnNamedIsland2.PNG Stable Quest "Field Trip" in ''School of Dragons In the game, School of Dragons there are activities called "Stable Quests" that the player can send their dragons on. These quests are meant for the dragons the player has housed in their stables, i.e. not currently active. In the Stable Quest called "Field Trip", Phlegma takes children to a nearby island to look at its plants and animals. A multi-headed dragon is needed for best success. The island is unnamed. The quest takes 24 hours. SOD-SchoolTripStableQuest.JPG Glacier in ''School of Dragons In the game, School of Dragons, there are Northern Lights (or Aurora Borealis) near Icestorm Island. If the player flies toward the Northern Lights, they will end up on a small glacier directly in front of the light phenomenon. There is also a sea fishing spot, which can only be fished from the back of a Gronckle and with the Deep sea fishing pole. SOD-AuroraBorealisGlacier1.JPG Site Navigation Category:Comics Category:Locations Category:Franchise Locations Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk